The invention concerns a process for operating a coating device and suitable setups therefor.
With the measuring device described hereafter it is possible to examine the setting accuracy of blade coaters and to measure the movements of the coating blade under production conditions. This allows setting up a closed-loop control system for the blade coater so that under all operating conditions--blade wear, influence of the backing roll, pressure from the coating ink on the blade--the predetermined set angle of the blade can be retained accurately. This angular constancy of the blade, at its tip, is the most important basic requirement for maintaining a constant coating quality and coating amount.
Prior blade coater designs solve this problem with varying accuracy. However, the dynamic effects lead to variations of the blade angle. These are jointed by angular variations caused by blade wear.